


Studying

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Degrassi High
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Crush, Friendship, Gen, Math, Sneels, Studying, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Archibald "Snake" Simpson is helping his best friend study, a best friend who can't help but hate the mathematics he is studying...but not the company. In fact you could very well say he really loves the company...





	

_ " _ I don't see why you think this is so hard..." - Snake had that dumb smile on his face, that of course Wheels couldn't help but admire, but, even with this being Snake, and him having that drop dead  _ gorgeous _ smile, the words still went inside his head and lit up the primal parts of his mind that made him rage.

 

"Well,  _ obviously _ , it isn't simple...or I'd have gotten it already!" - Wheels said through clenched teeth, as if it were the toughest thing in the world. He was doing his best to just not stare at those eyes. He was mad, mad at Snake, and he just knew that if he were to look at Snake's eyes, he'd be so overwhelmed that forgetting the rage was the likeliest outcome to happen.

 

Snake laughed, a smirk on his lips, those lips that, if they weren't so far high up, Wheels would have probably already kissed, at some point in time.

 

Refusing to look farther than his (oh so kissable) lips, into his face, partly because he didn't want to lose his train of thought, once again, partly because his neck only craned so far up, Wheels couldn't help but mumble.

 

"C'mon..." - Snake Said almost as if he thought it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to him it probably was. Then again he just  _ had _ to be the only person in the world who understood math. Mathematics were a subject Wheels doubted even their teacher understood, he was so so sure that all that was happening was that she was reciting words of the book and pretending to act smart.  - "It isn't that hard. Just repeat after me, the -"

 

"Angles are found in the...something something I don't give a damn! When am I ever going to use this for anything?"  - Though Snake was being such a good friend, and Wheels heart jumped at that thought, friend! Yes, even though he was spending time with him, and helping him study, probably just because he didn't want him to play the truant again and miss school, and he had already lost major parts of the year, all that came to him was how borderline pointless and annoying all those subjects, classes, projects, whatever were. What did they matter anyway?

 

"Well Mathematics are the building blocks of everything...They're used in every major science, and unless you intend to go for French or English..."

 

Wheels couldn't help but scoff, if his math was bad, then his English and French were even worse. Of course he didn't know what to write about, or to elaborate further, who cared about the book they were reading, and how could he describe "A pleasant experience"? When was the last time he had had one of those?

 

Snake had had to heard the scoff, for his lips thinned into a perfect little line, like he thought that was funny.

 

"...Thought so, so you'd better study this...come on now, as I was saying..."

 

Wheels couldn't feel anything but the urge to sneer at the numbers that sat in front of his eyes, sketched into his sheet of paper. He had given up on math pretty much the instant they had started putting letters on it. He meant it, was it some sort of code or some crap? Who cared about that bull anyway? Snake could very well say that it was the building blocks of the universe, but to him they were but the building blocks of his misery.

 

He was pleased, however, to be with his friend, but couldn't they do anything else? He meant it, anything else would be better. Studying was torture even compared to the therapy sessions he had.   
  
Some chips, a movie, or, if he wasn't into all that romantic crap, because after all who'd be, then something else. Band practice, or something. It needn't exactly be romantic, but anything would be better.   
  


"You talk like you want to be a math teacher or a big shot scientist or something like that" - Wheels couldn't help but comment on it, though whether it was to distract himself from the numbers that seemed to taunt him, or whether it was a thought that had come to his head even he couldn't tell.

 

Snake was silent for a long time, his head facing his chest, as if he were contemplating something, it was then that Wheels realised how much that meant for his friend. He wouldn't however be above cracking a joke at his expense, even if it was Snake and Snake was his bro, best friend, and compadre, or however the italians, or spanish, said it. He didn't know, he only had had French and English, and he sucked at those

  
"Oh, Snake, man! I thought you were above torturing kids, I mean, me? Yeah, sure I'm a huge ass and I deserve it, but what do random kids ever do to you?"

 

Snake didn't seem to find the whole situation that funny however, after all it was almost as if he didn't think that teachers were a pain. Even though they, of course, had had a lot of bitching and moaning about them. Well mostly Joey and Wheels, Snake had been conspicuously absent from most of those sessions.

 

"You don't...you aren't serious are you? What happened to be a Rock star? I mean..." - Wheels was trying to find his words but he couldn't help but think that they were hard to come by.

 

"Just forget it, alright?" - Those eyes, those eyes that Wheels so much admired were now sinking straight into him, and he couldn't help but shiver at them. They stared at him with such sadness, and annoyance, two feelings Wheels wouldn't think would complement each other, but that, without a doubt, only served to make him go on a major guilt trip.

 

Maybe it was the guilt trip that made him do it. Maybe, even if without having ever developed feelings for him he'd have apologised anyway, though he found that unlikely, in retrospect, but this was Snake, his best friend, the man he so dearly (and secretly) liked. How could he not do it? How could he not ask for forgiveness?

 

"I'm sorry..." - I'm sorry didn't feel all that smart, even more so when Snake was a genius, Wheels just felt the need to add something else, something to mark his words as honest..."...I was surprised, of course, but I think you'd make an excellent teacher! I mean you get everyone to understand everything!"

 

He could have added "And you are so loveable", but he chickened out at the last second. He dared take a look at Snake, he was smiling, but his eyes still had the shadow of a doubt.

 

"I know, I know, you don't think you can do it, but you can!"

 

He looked at where he was looking, the sheet of papers that Wheels hadn't scribbled anything in the last 10 minutes. Wheels realised his dilemma, Snake had been trying to help  him, maybe as some sort of text for himself, but more than likely because he was his friend, and he hadn't done so much as tried. That had to hit in the self esteem department.

 

"I...learned! See the Angles in a Square always amount to 180 degrees!"

 

Snake rolled his eyes, clearly feeling better.

 

"that's in a triangle, and even then - "

 

"A triangle then, just like me, you, and Joey, three parts" - Wheels cut him off.

 

"You know there might still be some hope for you after all" - Snake said, that wonderful smile on his face again.

 

Wheels couldn't help but smile.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written in a "sprint" in about 35 minutes. Edited further for flow and spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who ran with me, including, of course, PugMaster.


End file.
